


To the Sea of Love

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, LGBT+, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other, Post canon, Reader is 20+, Romance, Trans Characters, hi please love cas, reader is written as ace, theres lesbians in the soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Last year, you went on a trip to find yourself. This year, you’re missing the people you had met and are distracting yourself with hard work and plesant familiar company in the form of a cousin. Perhaps, as she finds love, you’ll make friends.





	1. Hard working beach babes

This month felt.. odd. You weren’t sure why it felt so strange as nothing in your daily life had changed exactly, but everyday, the oddness felt stronger. You had checked the calendar multiple times, checked for any events you were meant to be aware of but came up with nothing. Part of you insisted on dwelling over it any time you were given a moment of nothingness. The remainder was usually able to brush off the strange feeling and focus on the present but it was still there deep in your gut that something weird.. or important? Or weird was going on. Naturally, the part of you that was hyper focused on it was more intense the closer it was to bedtime and you had less to distract yourself with. You checked your phone.  
No new messages.  
That was odd. Usually Mabel would have texted your group about something.  
Mabel.  
No, Mabel wasn’t what was odd. You supposed her not texting was. Actually it was very odd. You decide to send her a private text.

[Text to: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Hey, Kiddo. You doing okay?

She texts back immediately 

[Text from: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Oh my god I was just thinking about you!! Can you believe just last year you broke down and Grunkle Stan brought you home!?!? That was so fun! Wow it's been so long!

That's why it felt strange. It'd been a year since you'd seen the Pines family and while you did your best to keep in contact with everyone, it was hard to keep in touch with the elder two seeing as service out in the open ocean was spotty. You collectively had given up on snail mail when a number of your letters never got to them. You were lucky in that you were part of a collection of group texts with mabel and whoever she deemed it necessary at the time or you would be incredibly out of the loop. You spent most of those conversations skimming before putting your phone down to do something else. She was important to you but she was just a kid after all. Well. Nearly fifteen now. Wow. Time sure flies.

[Text to: Mable “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Wow, it has. Time sure does fly.

[Text from: Mable “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Sorry I havent been super active in the groups the grunkles called and wanted to talk while they had service! You should hear the crazy stuff theyve been doing its amazing

You and mabel exchange a few more texts, mostly Mabel talking before you usher her off to bed and she sends you a collection of emojis and communication goes silent.

A whole year. It was hard to believe that just a year ago, you had made friends with some of the most fantastic people you'd ever met. Just a year ago, you’d spent a good chunk of your time with the elder twins and you'd grown feelings in such a short time only to find them reciprocated just days before parting ways, you to your hometown and them to the seas. You decide to send an email Ford’s way considering there was no guarantee that a text would reach Stan’s phone. 

[To: Stanford Pines]  
Mabel said it has been about a year since we all met. Crazy how time flies. Hope you two are enjoying yourselves and not getting in too much trouble. Tell Stan “hello” for me. Remember sunblock.

You sent the message and put your phone down for the night and tired to get some rest despite your mind’s activity. You don’t know when you fell asleep but you were glad to find yourself well rested for once in the morning. You granted yourself a big, drawn out, leg shaking stretch before settling back down with a content hum. 

You retrieved your phone. 7:13 am. Nice. You have a couple messages from a relative. 

“Hey, I’m having trouble getting settled in the new house, could you come down and help? I can pay you in food and adventure”The text reads. 

You flip through your schedule before deciding “why not” and send a confirmation back and getting up to pack. Another text comes in with directions and thanks. Mabel texts you later in the day, asking what you're up to and you text back as you're stopped at a filling station. She decides to call you so she can talk to you and you aren't as unsafe on your drive.

“So where are you going? Like, are you gonna see the ocean?” Mabel asks when you pick up and put her on speaker in the car. 

“My cousin needs a hand. Shes got this new place on the southern coast and I’m free for a few days so I’m going to help her. Does it count as the ocean if its the Gulf?” You answer and she laughs 

“It's all the same big body of water,” she reasons. “It’s like super nice of you to go help her. So do you miss me?” She teases

“Oh, for sure, kiddo, but I’ve been working on my aim” you reply easily and she groans.

“You spent too much time with Grunkle Stan last year.” You can practically hear the eye roll. “Do you miss them?”

“Yeah, I miss them. I miss all of you guys.” You confirm. “I look forward to getting to see all of you again sometime. Have your Grunkles give me a heads up next time you're all gonna be together and they'd be cool with having a fifth. I’ll do what I can to come visit” you wouldn’t want to impose yourself on some much needed family time, after all. 

“Oh yeah, I super will!” There's a pause and you think you can hear Dipper’s voice in the background but it sounds so different than a year ago. Puberty doing its thing, you figure. “Hey, I’m super glad to talk with you but Dip just found something crazy and I have to check it out! Text me when you get there and I’ll send you pictures! Bye”

You wish her luck before hanging up to make the most of your ride. Despite its brevity, it was nice to talk to someone; especially someone with the enthusiasm and bright attitude Mabel had. When you had first had correspondence with her after departing, you had felt mildly uncomfortable considering the age difference and worked very hard to maintain an air of “good influence” and was very formal. Over time however, especially due to the group threat with her and Stan, you grew more comfortable. It did help, however, that you got the chance to talk with her parents and they confirmed it was fine. You appreciated the trust that her and Dipper’s parents must have with their children and hoped to have that sort of relationship with someone too. A name flashed to your mind and your face felt a little hot at the idea of having such a trusting relationship with him. You tried to wave off the flustered feeling by turning the radio up and distracting yourself with a counting game. You had a long drive ahead of you.

 

Why your cousin chose to live somewhere that often saw nature at her worst was beyond you. She was well enough off, you supposed, that a flash flood leaving her home fully submerged was not really a concern she had. You weren’t certain how she made all her money but considering the beef she had in those arms, you weren’t likely to ask. You guessed it was restoring old tables or something. Hopefully. When you arrived, she greeted you with a warm hug and took your suitcase, leading you into her quaint home near the docks that looked out onto the water. 

“Nice place you’ve got here, Cas.” You push your hair back out of your face as you look out her back window onto an afternoon on the gulf. “Real nice.”

She chuckles and sets a hand on your shoulder, giving it an affectionate shake. “Thanks, sweetie,” she coos before ruffling your hair. “‘C’mon, let's get to work so we can actually have a bed to sleep in for once.”

“Wait, have you been sleeping in the floor?” You give her an amused, teasing expression and she waves you off, rolling her eyes, clearly embarrassed. 

“Don’t be silly. I’m sleeping on my mattress.” She leads you to a bedroom where a bed frame sits unassembled, a mattress against the wall and a few boxes stacked in the corner. You set about helping her set up the bed only to find she doesn't have any tools. She says something about not thinking shed need them and you shake your head as you go to retrieve what you did have in your car. You lecture her on essential tools as you build the bed from scratch, saying you didn't understand how she made it this long without ever needing a hammer, both of you enjoying yourselves. After you finished setting up the bed exactly as she requested, you moved to the next room to setup the futon. This took a good part of the afternoon and by the time you finished, you were starved. 

“Kitchens still a mess so we’ll have to go out for food,” she tells you as she pulls you up off the futons ridgid mattress much to your tired dismay. “C’mon, let's go explore!”

 

On the drive in to town for a fast meal, your cousin driving as she “needs to get familiar”, you decide to let Mabel know that you’ve landed and you’ve gotten a lot done. She texts back quickly with a slew of celebratory emojis.

[Text From: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
So where are you at again? Whats it like? Send me pictures!! 

You tell her the town and snap a few pictures as your cousin drives; one of the gulf through the car window, a couple boats dotting the waters, and one of the burrito place your cousin and you were stopped at, your cousin’s face half cut off as she made a silly face.

Mabel, excitable as ever, demands more pictures of the gulf and orders you to be sure to “party hardy” down at the beach and to ask some of the people at the marina for stories of their adventure for her. You send back a fast “lol will do” which both fo you know means you probably wont before your cousin parks along the street so you can eat. 

“We’re gonna adventure after this,” she says around a mouthful of burrito. “Gotta find the babes,” she jests, lightly nudging you with playful wink. You laugh and shake your head before taking a bite of your burrito, humming at the first proper meal you've eaten since leaving home for the trip. 

“Oh man, so good,” you breath and savour the flavour, holding the massive and warm foil wrapped burrito in both your hands. “Hell yeah.”

“I told you yelp isn't to be trusted. The only time people use it is when they're mad,” she insists around a bite of burrito. “So who you been texting? You seem really popular,” she inquires politely. “A girlfriend maybe? A boyfriend? Significant other?” She teases

You chuckle a little and shake your head after swallowing. “You remember that road trip I went on last year to find myself or whatever?” You start “well I met this great family that let me spend a lot of time with them while my car was in the shop and I’m texting one of them.” You explain vaguely enough but part of you is itching to share a little about your friends. You took another large bite of your burrito as you realized you hadn’t told anyone of your accidental stay in Gravity Falls despite it being the best part of that entire trip. You ponder this as you chew.

“So what do they want? They’re texting you a bunch captain popular,” she pokes. 

“Well, they mostly want picture right now. Like, of the Gulf and stuff,” you explain. 

Cas hums and plucks the phone from your hands and snaps a photo just as you take a bite. “Well, they're getting this grand picture of you with a burrito mouth” and you hear the familiar swoosh of a sent message.

You roll your eyes and swallow “c’mon, Cas, she doesn't want pictures of me—“ just as you protest, your phone goes off

“Oh really? Says here that your friend thinks you should send them MORE pictures of you having fun!” Cas says with a triumphant smirk. “We’re going to document you having fun because your friend asked you to. Now hurry up and wrap your burrito, we’re going on an adventure.” 

And adventure with Cas meant more or less just wandering around town and the beach because it was “too early for the bar” and it was “good lighting” outside for the time being. Cas refused to allow you your phone for a while as to snap photos of you and the beach and anything really. It was all in good fun so you allowed it. You even played along by commandeering her phone and snapping tons of photos too. Eventually, you requested Cas save the photos for later as to allow Mabel sleep and she agreed only under the condition that you promise to text them in the morning. You rolled your eyes with a noncommittal sound but she accepted it. 

Eventually, you did make it to the bar with Cas and the two of you just had a good time. Cas, the beauty she was, managed to collect quite a few numbers. A couple people flirted with you but you weren’t really interested. You sortof technically had a significant other even if it wasn’t super serious right now. That and all of those who were attempting to get a one night stand from you when you explained you weren’t from around here just were not as cute as any of the Pines.

Finally, you made it back to Cas’s place and collapsed on the futon with her. “You like guys, right?” She asks and you shrug. “Well here have these,” she passes a pile of phone numbers to you. “Sorry but boys are gross,” she says and makes a face. You can't help but laugh. 

“I’ll be sure these are properly disposed of.” You hum as you wad them up into a messy ball. She laughs too, her eyes wrinkling at the corners. 

“What, dont need numbers?” You don't immediately respond, instead looking off as your face feels warmer. 

“Oh my god you've got a boyfriend-“ she gasps, shifting to sit up. “Spill!”

And you do, though you do your best to stay vague. “It's not super serious”, “its really long distance”, “I don’t know if he'd call himself my boyfriend”, you couldn't help but feel flustered when she asked if you'd done anything.  
“What? No- I mean, he kissed me on the cheek goodbye but that was it-“ 

“Oh you must really like him, your face is so hot!” She teases as she holds your face in her hands. 

“Hey, shouldn't we be going to bed? We have a lot to do tomorrow and at your age you need that beauty sleep!” You quickly change the subject and try to keep the mood light. 

“Excuse you but forty nine is not old,” she huffs but she's still smiling. She stands and it seems your plan worked “alright, get some rest. Thanks so much for your help, honey.” 

You wish each other goodnight before she parts and you settle in for the night in the dark of the room, the light from the moon leaking in through the windows just enough that you can see your hands outline. You think about the Pines family.

The following day, you spend doing much of the same as the previous, but you focus on the bathrooms and kitchen first. With the two of you working together no that tools are mostly unnecessary, you get quite a lot done. So much in fact that Cas decides at around one that you two deserve an afternoon at the beach. Having prepared to work, you hadn't packed a bathing suit so Cas demands she be allowed to pay for one for you. Dressed in your bathing suits, and t shirts, the two of you head down to a buisier part of the shoreline where you can watch the boats come and go as well as people watch. People watching happens to be Cas’s favourite part. 

“Ooh. Shes cute,” she says, eyes following a woman about her age, covered in floral tattoos. You nod as she pushes her sunglasses up. “Oh gosh she's really cute.” It was fun to see her so flustered over a stranger. 

“Why not get her number?” You suggest. She looks panicked for a moment before nodding 

“Okay. Let me borrow your phone, though. I left mine at the house.” And, being a good cousin and wingperson, you do. She stands and dusts herself off, adjusting her suit before taking a deep breath and striding over with confidence. 

You only watch for a moment as to give her some semblance of privacy and instead decide to lean back on your hands under the shade of your umbrella. It feels nice out despite the heat, the wind bringing salty wet air to cool you off and supply a refreshing breeze. Its relaxing. You think about how the elder Pines twins must feel the oceans mist often and wonder perhaps if they enjoy it. You're certain you do. Though you suppose that, after some time, it may no longer be something they even notice. You smile at the thought of them out there on the seas, laughing together, going on crazy adventures that Mabel had told you to ask about. You wondered where they were in the world. You took a deep breath and opened your eyes, glancing over to where you'd last seen Cas. They were sitting together now, both seemingly getting on fine. It made you happy to think about people who found others that brought them joy. You smiled and managed to catch Cas’ eye. She looks to you and waves a little and her companion does too, smiling big and waving. You wave back and watched as they share a few more words before Cas stands and returns to you, passing you your phone.

“Her name is Emily, and she and I are getting dinner tonight.” She seats herself beside you. “You're coming too. Groupon.” She winks. You chuckle.

“I’m not going to be a third wheel am I?” You inquire and she waves it off.

“No no, she says she's got a few friends going too. You’ll have someone to talk to,” she winks. “Speaking of someone to talk to, a couple friends of yours texted you.”

You check your phone to find that, not only had Mabel texted you but so had Stan. To both of whom your cousin had sent a picture of you enjoying the beach day with some message about you being a little preoccupied. Mabel had replied with a handful of heart emoticons and said she was glad to see you enjoying yourself. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Stan hadn’t replied.

“Cas, c’mon- really?”

“I couldn't just have them thinking you were ignoring them,” she protests. “Besides, you look cute.”

You thank her for the compliment as you really read through the texts.

[Text from: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Grunkle Stan says he kissed a mermaid! 

[Text to: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
[Image][Image]  
Sorry, they're a little busy, they'll get back to you later :p

A pause and then mabel's text using every heart emoji available multiple times over. She certainly was dedicated, you decided. You decide to check exactly what Cas had said to Stan.

[Text from: Stan Pines]  
Hey kid just wanted to let you know we’re alive! Haven't gotten rid of us yet haha  
Planning on swinging down through pannama to go see the kids for their birthday! Wish us luck.

[Text to: Stan Pines]  
[Image] [Image]  
They're a little preoccupied but I’ll be sure to remind them to wish you luck!

You decided apologies were due at least for Stan so you quickly type out a message.

[Text to: Stan Pines]  
Hey, sorry about that last text! I’m down with my cousin and they’re a little mischievous. Best of luck getting to the kids! Do they know or is it a secret you're going? Also, Mabel told me you kissed a mermaid!

“Thanks for not saying anything ridiculous but next time please just leave the texts alone,” you request of Cas and she sighs, conceding reluctantly.

“Alright but try to stay off your phone as much as you can tonight. I promise you'll have fun!” She assures. You agree and the two of you enjoy the rest of your beach day. Emily had joined you part way through and you chatted a bit. She explained that her friends were coming in from out of town and that as much as she liked hanging out with them, she hated being the only one they got to interact with when in town and you understood, letting her know it was fine. A bit later, you all parted ways so she could retrieve her friends and you and Cas could change into something fit for dinner and a good conversation


	2. Sea dogs and sandy shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some romance  
> However its not yours

“I’m a little nervous,” Cas tells you as the two of you make the trip from her car towards the pub and grill where you were to meet Emily and her friends at. She looked great, honestly, and she had actually dressed up. You guessed that, despite having just met, she actually really liked this Emily. How cute.

“Hey, if you decide you're done or uncomfortable , just mention like me having a cat or something,” you suggest “then we can leave and you don’t have to see her ever again.” 

“Alright but what if I embarrass myself? She's really cool-“ you take her hand and give it a squeeze.

“That's what I’m here for.” You playfully wink and just like that, her nerves are steeled and she's power walking with you at her side. When you get inside, Emily waves you over from a booth just out of the way enough that you'd be able to hear one another, but shes alone. You take a seat across from her, letting Cas sit next to her after brief reintroductions.

“My friends called,” Emily says with a sweet voice. “They were having some problems with their boat so they’ll be here a little later.” She explains and apologizes, gently touching your hand to show sincerity. You assure her its fine and hope her friends are alright before allowing Cas to experience her “test date” as she had called it on the drive here. It had been an earlier attempt at calming her nervousness that hadn’t exactly worked. It unfortunately appears you would be a third wheel afterall. A serve comes by to ask for a drink order. You get a water when Cas orders a weak alcoholic beverage and Emily something virgin. Someone had to be sober to drive, after all. Emily did her best to make you feel included and you greatly appreciated the kindness though the conversation inevitably turned to just her and Cas and you were left to your thoughts. You slowly watched the other patrons of the bar and grill, taking in the people at their booths and those who sat alone at the bar. Honestly, at this particular moment, the bar would make more sense considering the conversation going on was linear but this observation was made without any bitterness. The waitstaff returned with your drinks and you thanked them with a polite smile before taking a sip of the cold water. You waited another minute before excusing yourself to the restroom. You had promised you'd stay off your phone but that was under the condition you had someone to converse with. Once in the bathroom, you pulled out your phone and checked for messages. 

There was a few from a group chat you were part of.

[Text From: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Hey guys! Dipper found this weird frog in the creek today! Look! It has five legs!

Attached was a picture of a frog with, indeed, five legs. Another image followed with said frog wearing a small hat. 

[Text From: Stan Pines]  
That’s great pumpkin! 

[Text From: Stan Pines]  
What an interesting anomaly. Be certain to log any and all information on the creature, the location, and conditions under which it was discovered.

That last text had clearly been from Ford. You smiled.

[Text From: Stan Pines]  
Make sure to give it a name! Looks like a Huebert to me!

[Text From: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
That is a good name but I already named him Francisco! Huebert can be his middle name!

[Text From: Stan Pines]  
I think you should name him Stan jr!

There were a few laughing emojis and lols thrown about before Stan said they had to go for a while and Mabel quickly texted you privately.

[Text From: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
What are you up to? Hows the gulf? Asked any sea dogs about their adventures yet?

[Text to: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
I’m hiding in the bathroom while my cousin flirts with her date. We’re waiting on a couple people to show up so I’m avoiding third wheeling for a bit haha. Gulfs pretty as ever. Havent gone down to the docks yet. How are you doing?

[Text from: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Omg I love love! Good! Give them alone time! Let the romance build! But dont stay in the bathroom too long or theyll think youre, you know. Do you know who the friends are? Has her date told you anything about them? Where is the date at?

[Text to: Mabel “Alpha Twin” Pines]  
Nah, she hasnt said anything about them yet other than theyre having trouble with their boat. Were at some pub and grill not too far from the beach. Nothings far from the beach here though lol. Ive been in here too long. Ill text you again later

She sends you an excited emoji string before you decide to actually use the restroom and wash your hands. You emerge later to see that Emily’s friends had arrived. They sat with their backs to the bathroom so all you could see was grey hair and wide shoulders, one wore a knitted hat. Part of you hoped that their arrival and Stan’s signing off wasn’t coincidence; especially considering how familiar they seemed from behind as the one with the knitted cap was slouched and the other sat straight. But you knew it wasn't them. The hair was too solid a grey to be your friends. You approached slowly so that perhaps Emily or Cas would notice you so you wouldn't have to introduce yourself to the strangers. You were thankful when Cas perked up and waved to you. “Guys, this is my cousin.” She says as you make your way to the edge of the booth. You can see their faces now and they couldn't look any further from the elder Pines twins. Firstly, they didn't resemble one another at all: where one had a short round face, the other had a long and slender one. Neither had the jawline you'd grown fond of. They were introduced to you as Rick and Aron, fishermen and antique restorers. They shuffled over so that you might sit and passed your drink to you. You engaged in quiet conversation and while Rick and Aron seemed nice, you didn't vibe with them really. The waitstaff returned shortly after and everyone made their orders before you were left to your chat again.

“So, Rick, Aron,” you begin. You have an opportunity to ask some old sea dogs of their adventures for Mabel and, seeing as you don’t have much else to discuss, you figure now's a good time. “Have any cool adventure stories while out on the sea?” They consider it before they start sharing stories of fishing and pirates and sharks. You listen politely and take note of interesting parts(the pirates turned out to be the least interesting part of the story because they were shitty pirates) and added notes of amazement and intrigue where appropriate. You asked how they got into that and they shortly explained it had been something to do that would allow them to travel and they grew up in a fishing town so it had made sense to them. Then, you inquired on how they got started restoring furniture and immediately you realized that antique restoration was where their true passion lied. Their eyes lit up and the one who was slouching, Aron, straightened up in interest.

Your food arrived and even then, they couldn't tear themselves from the conversation. Honestly, neither could you as their excitement seeped into your roots and filled you with a mirrored emotion. By the time they did start eating, you had gained a new interest in antiques and a better understanding about the process of bringing them a new life. You appreciated the new perspective and dug into your meal with a sense of contentment. the rest of your dinner went fairly well as Cas and Emily were thoroughly invested in a presumably great conversation with each other and, during the few moments you watched them, it was clear by their expressions that, were they not at dinner with three other people, they would have kissed by now. You hopped they would soon get their opportunity and that this wouldn't be a short fling. You were happy to have Rick and Aron to talk with and they were clearly happy to have someone to talk to that was someone other than the other so you conversed more and by the time you had paid your bill and walked outside, the sky was a deep purple, magenta found at just above the horizon, and the air was just beginning to shed the heat of the summer day, slipping slowly into the cool bite of early evening. Unfortunately, you returned to your role of third wheel as Emily and Cas walked hand in hand down to the beach and Rick and Aron left in the opposite direction. You supposed third wheeling wasn't so bad down here since the beach was so pretty and the moon sparkled on the rippling salt water. You allowed yourself to trail a bit behind the two as you checked your phone. Mabel and stan had texted a few more times before Stan mentioned something about helping ford dock the boat for the evening and they signed off. Nothing in the messages required your immediate response so you left the messages unreplied to and instead checked to see what you had missed on various social media. You glanced up occasionally to ensure you didn't walk into Cas’ back as you followed and otherwise, paid them no mind. Until they sat down and shyly shared a sweet and tender kiss. Then, you removed your shoes, tucked your phone inside them with the sound turned on, rolled up your pants, and walked down the beach towards the water to splash around. The water felt refreshing against your warm skin, the summer air still hot enough by comparison in the early evening that the water felt like a cold, welcomed slap to your flesh. You quietly returned to Cas as Emily left and the two of you sat together for a moment, allowing her to recover from how well her date went. She began telling you about everything as she stood to go back to the car, you following suit, taking note of the few other late night beach goers and listening to her as she burst with pure joy.

“I’m really happy you got to experience that,” you hummed and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Thank you for being so patient,” she breathes, running a hand through her hair. “You're honestly the best.”

“Hey, no worries. I had fun. Rick and Aron are pretty cool, honestly,” you assure her and you settle into a peaceful quiet as the waves beat against the shore and the sand crunches under your steps, providing some resistance to your trip, making it feel longer than it was. Despite the elongated trip, you didn’t mind as the night felt calm and welcoming. There was a feeling in the air that only a good summer evening can bring of a touch of eternity, where the night stretches onward and no matter how many minutes pass, you have an infinity before you. You and Cas walk slowly through the timeless evening, your hands settled comfortably in your pockets.

You mostly watch your feet but look up periodically to see where you were going and who was around, smiling at couples holding hands and small friend groups laughing and enjoying the last rays of sun. Then, in your scan of the beach, you notice a pair walking toward you. You look to cas to see if she too notices them and she returns your glance. An uneasiness settles over you as the flytters of anxiety fill your stomach. You force yourselves to continue on, doing your best to act natural but the pair stop. They're too far away for you to hear or really see them as they are backlit by the street lamps a bit aways hut you see them exchange something.

Your phone begins to ring.

They start forward again as you remove your phone from your pocket to see who it is.

[Incoming call: Stan Pines]

What terrible timing. You answer the call and the voice on the other end comes at you twice, once through the speaker and once from the strangers.

“Hey, Kid, miss me?” 

“Stan?” You question. “What are you guys doing here?” Theres a confusion in your voice but you’re visibly less on edge. Cas, too seems less more relaxed now that it seems you know the strangers 

“Oh, I guess you aren't excited to see your ol’ pal stan, huh? Im crushed!” He feigns being hurt as they finally make it within talking distance and you end the call. Soon enough, the four of you are standing face to face.

“It's so good to see you guys,” you say as you give each of them a squeeze.”I gotta say, you gave me a bit of a spook coming at me like that.” You pull back, a smile on your face. “Sorry, Cas, these are my friends, Stan and Ford. I met them on that trip. Guys, this is my cousin, Cas.” You quickly introduce. Cas has her arms folded over her chest as she stands a pace behind you, a nervous look on her face as she keeps her eyes on stan. Stan, while Ford is hugging you again, returns Cas’ look with furrowed brows. Amd then they raise. 

“Shit, I know you,” he says, folding his arms over his chest in surprise. “You helped me smuggle some stuff across the border way back when.”

“I left that person behind a long time ago,” Cas says, staying where she was. You give them a look and try not to press it.

“Yeah? Good, good.” Stan hummed. “Got out of that recently myself. you uh, You look different. Good.”

“Good for you. You look the same. But old.” She says and he laughs.

“I am that.” He confirms with a lingering chuckle, his arms unfolding as his hands slip into the pockets of his jacket.

“It’s a small world,” Cas says, still a little uncomfortable. You decide to alleviate her discomfort. 

“So what are you guys doing here?” You ask again from your place next to Stanford. “Not that I’m not excited to see you after so long-“

“Mabel, Stanley, and I, with the help of someone on your end, have been planning this since mabel found out you were coming down to the gulf.” Stanford explained, holding his hands behind his back with a proud smile. “We were going to be in the area as it was, passing through, but this felt a very good use of our time.” He had a tender expression in his eyes as he looked to you and you felt your face grow warm.

“Oh-“ cas seemed surprised “I helped with this-“ she smiled and you looked to her. “I texted that Mabel person on your phone remember? Deleted a lot of the messages to keep it a secret from you.” She chuckled and set a hand on your arm. “Oh wow.”

“Oh wow- world’s smaller than we thought,” Stanley chuckled too. 

“You all organized a rendezvous behind my back? That's… actually really sweet,” you said, stuffing your hands deep in your pocket, stiff with mild embarrassment at how cavity-inducingly sweet and caring this all was.

“Are you.. happy to see up,” Ford inquired gently. You nodded. “Are you two up to anything right now? We could go get something to eat,” he offered only for Stan to set his hand on his brothers shoulder.

“I told you they already had dinner. We’ll still be in town tomorrow. We don't have to rush to hang out right now.” He teases.

“We were supposed to meet up tomorrow anyway,” Cas informs you. “A whole day. But now it’ll be all of us catching up.”

Part of you wants to sit down in a restaurant with Stan and Ford this exact second now that you have time together but you have had a long day and the conversation would be better with a full night's rest under everyone's belt. 

“Okay.. tomorrow then.” You decide before you can convince yourself otherwise. 

“Let us walk you back to your car,” Ford requests, “we have to go back to the docks anyway.” You look to Cas again and she nods, already urging you that way. And so you fall in line, Cas to your left, Ford to your right, and Stan to his right, back up to the sidewalk and down a ways to Cas’ car. There's an eagerness to Ford that you can barely pick up on but its there in the swiftness of his steps and you entertain the idea that he's just as excited to see you as you are him. You wish the boys goodnight, parting with a quick hug to each of them, before you get into Cas’ car and the guys leave.

“So how'd you meet them again?” Cas inquires once you're alone together again, you in the driver’s seat as she had drank a little. 

“I met Stan and Ford up in Oregon on my self discovery trip,” you remind. “So you.. uh. Worked.. with Stan, huh?” You try not to pry but it was out before you could stop it.

She nodded. “It was a different time. A different me.” She answers. “Crazy to think that this whole time the world had two of him— could barely handle one.” She laughs.

“Oh, yeah, they're both absolutely handfuls,” you confirm with a laugh of your own as you buckle in and start the car. “Stan’s nice though. Good guy. And Ford is,” you pause to blow out a breath “he sure is something.” 

“Seems it. Gotta be dangerous for a guy to be cunning and attractive. Objectively of course. Really like Emily way more than a couple of old guys.” She buckles in too.

“Hey, they aren’t that old. They’re close to your age,” you defend.

“Yeah? How old are they?” 

You furrow your brows as you try to think. She laughs.

“Too old.”

When you get back to her, you settle into bed. However, instead of dozing off, you stare at the ceiling, the room a blue from the evening light filtering in through the window. It was very sweet of the Pines crew to want to surprise you and it made you feel good to know that they had missed you as well. Despite having only hugged briefly, you could still feel their hugs, firm around you. How pleasant, to think, you’d made such friends who cared as they did. The fluttering attraction for Ford was definitely still present even after all this time as the thought of his excitement to spend time with you made your face warm and your heart race. You couldn't wait to see him again. Stanley too, of course, you tried to calm yourself. You would get to see both of your adventurous men and hear all their tales. You'd get to ask for details on that mermaid smooch of Stan’s and how many journals had been filled with information in just the short year. You hoped it wouldn’t be too long before you next saw them after this trip but you wouldn't press it. You entertained the thought of sailing with them, even if just for an afternoon, and finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops sorry it took so long! Started college, lost a very important family member, lots of stress recently. However, here I am, back at it again with over indulging a character I didnt intend to flesh out so much. I really love Cas, yall.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for a while and I know its like “Brad, where is this supposed Ford/Me the tags promise?” But be patient for me please; I’m really invested in this story. I dont know how much longer it will be but please let me know how you feel and any theories or thoughts you have! Thank you so much! Have a good day!


End file.
